


Hair

by titaniumsansa



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Snaibsel, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: I couldn't get the idea of Artemis with short hair out of my hair so I wrote a drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



“Hey Zatanna.” A familiar voice says and she looks up from the book she’s trying to find answers in.

“Woah.” Zatanna says. It’s Artemis, and she looks good. Happy, strong-but her hair is short. Artemis laughs. Zatanna’s pretty sure her mouth is open. She almost forgot how pretty Artemis is.

“I’ve been getting that reaction from everyone. It’s good to be back.” Artemis says.

“Where’d you go?” Zatanna asks. She remembers hearing people say Artemis was going to be gone-not there reason.

“Just needed some change after Wally and I broke up. Time to think.” Artemis says and Zatanna nods.

“Zatanna, we need your help.” A Leaguer says and Zatanna wants to sigh.

“I hope I see you around.” Zatanna says.

“Don’t worry, you will.” Artemis promises with a wink.


End file.
